User blog:DarlynMaePaguio/Scott Jones’ Inspiration
Scott is similiar to his father, David Jones: *# Both the are seasoned officers in the force *# Jones has a serious about his job whilst Scott has a serious about his relationship with his father *# Jones has interests are food, especially cookies and hot dogs, and fishings Scott also unlikely interests are comic books, animals, especially insects, and martial arts *# Like his father, Scott is shown he was martial artist with agility. *# Scott’s Justice alter ego was the opposite of his father’s; while Jones was a red masked assassin named Red Masque who wanted to fighting crimes and bad guys, Scott’s outlaw alter ego was Rocket-Hood who wanted to go adventures, flirting girls and fighting crimes *# Both they got poisoned (Jones got poisoned by cupcakes he ate from Margaret Littlewood whilst his son got stung by an alien plant he saw during his mission) *# Jones is shown when he was once married to Charlotte Jones who exactly wanted him to see a psychologist to help him deal with the stress of his job. Suddenly, their relationship fell apart because Charlotte could not handle the risk his job entailed. Now Scott is now shown that he did the same as his father when Christina took him to therapy to help the, deal with the stress of their break up until the same relationship become broken as Scott not handle the risk his relationship with Christina entailed. * Scott is similiar to Jimmy Neutron: *# Both they have an issues about their appearances: Scott hates being cute and little despite his ages and behavior as little child unlike Jimmy hatred being short. *# Both are intelligents. *# Both have love interests, who are their friends (Katie Bell and Cindy Vortex) *# Both owns their vehicle (Scott owns Starship Rocket while Jimmy owns Strato XL). *# Both have all alien enemies. * Scott has a few similarities between Star Lord from Guardians Of The Galaxy: *# Both were loners in the beginning. *# Both are comedic easily, and had "any issues". *# Both rallied the enemies together in stop villains (Scott rallied Mr. Lord’s minion to stop Dark Blood, Peter rallies Ravangers to stop Ronan the Accuser). *# Both were thieves. *# Both were traumatic since they were kids (Peter was kidnapped by Ravangers whilst Scott traumatized by his father’s strange behavior). *# Both were fall in with tough martial artist women (Mia and Gamora). * Scott is unlike similar to Luke Skywalker from Star Wars: *# Both they lose their arms for reason (Scott loses his right arm to Silverstein while Luke loses his right arm to his father, Dark Vader). Scott wears the same one glove Luke does in all the films *# Both they wielded the weapons (When Luke finally weielded the lightsaber after being trained by Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi, it proves that he is strong enough to uses defeat Dark Vader. This might be because since Luke is a Jedi Knight. Scott finally trained his martial arts which are already known from General Anderson) * Scott is similiar to Timmy Turner: 1. Both they have magics 2. Both are tried to avoid unluckily girls they met (Tootie and Katie Bell) 3. Bother they loves reading comic books (Timmy has Crimson Chin whilst Scott has several heroes like Marvel and DC) 4. Both they have their previous pets whose died until they find a rightful pet (Timmy has a magical dog named Sparky while Scott has mutated hyena named Nick Furry) 5. Both they were average kid (Timmy is an average kid that one understands but Scott is very average genius who was very responsible) * Scott has a few similarities between Indiana Jones: 1. Both were adventurers in the beginning 2. Both are finding and claiming historical artifacts as well as find archaeological, historical and biblical artifacts and give them to Museums 3. Both are teaching Archaeology 4. Both they have some weapons (Indy has whip whilst Scott has grappling hook) 5. Both they speak, read, and write 27 languages and sign languages during their journeys around the world * Scott is similar to Jay from Deep Space 69: 1. Both they have fear of commitment (due to fact that Jay has loss his first love, Eva to crossfire which explained about how he was a womanizer. Unlikely, Scott also shown that he got broke up with his first love, Christina Riley due to his womanizing habits) 2. Both they were womanizer and smug 3. Both they have a partners (Scott has Nick Furry while Jay has Koala Hamilton) * Scott is similiar to Kai from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu: 1. Both they are pyrokinetic 2. Both they wear red color 3. Both they have swords 4. Both they were impulsive and hotheadedness and recklessness, have a fierce temper 5. Both they have a strong sense of justice can make them stubborn at times. 6. Both they’re bravery and strong 7. Kai is once a blacksmith after their parents went away (alter it was the Time Twins who took them), which his father happened to be a blacksmith too. Scott also shown that he was hired as police member after his father went away for some reason Category:Blog posts